


Emblem

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's adjusted to new technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emblem

Ruby can't help marveling at the concept of a cell phone. A little box with the emblems 'Nokia' and 'AT&T' that lets Ruby talk to people far away without waiting for someone to carry a letter there and back? It's a miracle. Ruby can only imagine what it must be like for Lilith, who was out of touch with the world for far longer than Ruby was.

"I need more minutes," Ruby tells the girl at the AT&T kiosk. She puts her phone and Ruby Breyer's credit card on the counter.

"Sure thing," the girl says.


End file.
